Forum:Legit Players
This is just a place to sign your name if you're a player who uses ALL legit weapons/items and not "My friend gave me a Twisted Anarchy Shredder shredder, it has to be legit.." Sign your name below if you are one of the proud few people who actually play borderlands without modded stuff. - Uberorb 06:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I play with 0% mods all legit xbox GT SinsterNobody I'm legit as well, modding defeats the purpose of playing a game. GT - GruntMastaFlash All you see online nowadays is invincible people and one shot kill shotguns, just ruins the online experience. GT Jessejames106 I'm legible also but haven't been playing much. Feel free to add me if in need of another person. GT - Omegaxgp Omegaxgp 10:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Who needs to cheat with some of the weapons I've found? Sometimes modders ask for my stuff. GT-flyingfajitas modders almost killed the game for me and my brother, all legit weapons all the time, GT owllord138, benyboy178. Completely legit here. It's not like the game is that difficult anyway... Also I'd like to find more 'legible' people. Bukkithead 12:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) My Gamertag is BetrayerOfNihil, and I have never used modded Weapons, COMs, Grenades, or Shields. IsaacKronenFaust 15:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I could mod(PC), but it seems more trouble than it's worth. The only thing I ever modded was the *.ini file so the intro videos are not played so it starts the game quicker. Jack_Rackem I don't even want modded weapons, they ruin the game. --Alexandersig 17:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Im completely mod-free ^^ Colonel198 18:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Mod-free, and I'm prolly gonna stay that way lol :3 Malchia117 18:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i would love to use only legit guns , i hate modded guns but when the other 3 are one hit killing everything, legit guns make you look like a noob. i wish they just removed mods altogther. :( I stick to legit weapons and shields, since there's no point in trying to use modded gear. ._. It's no fun letting craw try to eat you if he can't eat up your shield in one nice bite. Besides that, I love my Swift Masher revolver. The only thing that comes close to the word "mod" is those lovely class mods. :3 360 GT: Yoshimi Sugai 20:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Legit guns! Get Sum! BenNeg 23:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :D All legit here, though an unconventional Mordecai build. GT:The Data Angel TheDataAngel 00:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Online I'm 100% legit. Solo, I do like to "tweak" my weapons (usually sight and mag) after getting them legit but no mods. Indeed, I've never created any of the "hack" weapons like the stock or scorpio items. I did construct an Infinity Shield to get it's specs but then deleted it. -- MeMadeIt 03:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) PC Borderlands, all legit, all the time, and usually single player because of it. Fangboy 04:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Xbox 360 Borderlands. Everything I own is legit. I do not mod, and friends on my friends list that have modded stuff, I do not play with. GT: AK SlaY3R straight legit PSN typhoon8558 05:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) before i start i just want to formally apoligize to all who disagree with me so I'm sorry! now to my point i will say flat out i use modded guns but im not starting a debate just want to inform the masses that just cause the gun has ligit stats does not make it ligit i can "almost" guarentee that every one has used and or still has a construct gun and just dont know it i have played BL for a LONG time now and can almost name any more common rare guns by looking at them in other players hands and there is no difference between a construct and a ligit gun in stats or image wise im not saying go make constructs and call them ligit they are still modded i just want to warn you all that just cause u think its ligit doesnt mean that it really is thank you for your time and once again I'm sorry if u have problems with anything i said but it had to be said The Hunter Of Souls 07:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) my gamertag is Kaonous. i'm on ps3 i'm a lvl 61 siren. 100% legit and l almost never die. killed crawmerax alone several times without modding. i spend most of my time online killing modders in duels with my vengeance equipped. over 500 duel wins so far. l'm surprised my class mod hasn't changed from catalyst to badass by itself Kaonous 07:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Playing legit and proudly sucking legitly. I can't drop Crawmerax HP below 80% -_-. PSN - Valhatros "I'm legible also but haven't been playing much."- Omegxgp :It's hard not to be legible when you're typing on a computer, lol I only us modded guns when i get angry. :P Other than that nothing else. Except that one shotgun that does 9x15 damage amd it launches people outa maps. Thats fun in duels. Haha, so pretty much you made this page for people on the consoles, if I was on PC I would mod the hell out of this game. Still not sure how people can mod on Xbox, but I don't so GT: Krunk Sauce I play on X360 with all legit accessories and weapons. Join me sometime. Gtag - Hoodedwoman This forum is completely unnecessary. A better more organized version has already been created. See Forum:The RK Jollies Listing -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 22:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) All my characters that go online are legit, my mule has a modded backpack----- 19:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 100% Legit. XBL GT RAIDENelder Wondering if I should move this to the "Muster by System" forums. Probably shouldn't. Regardless, PSN is Shnuke, and I ain't got no mods. -- 13:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Me and my friend all legit :) (Xbox) ICB MstrFalco & TheOneHawk :Kannibal73 I'm a Mature player and completely legit...PC Game of the Year Edition. There are tons of Rare weapons in the game which brings the game in balance. My nephew bought this game to join in on me and when he started he was using a trainer then he decided to go level 69 from 32 with modded weapons? Why? He Ruined the challenge and the gaming experience. It was no fun. I'm Level 45 Scavenger which I worked and spent alot of time farming(Check the official strategy Guide) Anyone whos interested in starting on level one and playing all the way through. I like to play as Mordecai or Roland. AZKannibal I tried to mule once with willowtree and got a bunch of duped weapons with minimum levels (3-5 i think) LOL. I just dropped all dupes and decided not to worry about it. Since then I have 2 PC disks, thanks to GOTY, and have yet to mule. I play solo so no mods, unless I was hacked and they only targeted my BL generator... Maybe Hunter of Souls is right... I should go run a virus scan... I am the best robot 09:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) OOPS, SIGN THING... I don't even know how to mod on PS3, not saying it's not possible, but I don't care. Fallout's another story as you can do more with it but making cheat weapons, that's just cheap. Borderlands has enough crazy powerful weapons, you just have to look for them...--KnightNapier 12:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Unless I'm farming craw's minions to power-level a friend, I stick to legit items. The only reason I use a modded shield and gun for leveling friends is because I gain nothing from it, so I don't see why I should be penalized with respawn fees and excessive time spent killing minions. If I'm actually going for Crawmerax or otherwise playing online (which is rare) I stick to legit items only. Sangheilioz 19:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I am very proud to stay that I use all legit items :)- Shadowmachine77